Stalk Unexpected
by E.M. Megs
Summary: There was something odd about Haruhi's new next door neighbor. “It's... my neighbor,” she mumbled. “Who is this neighbor?” he asked calmly. “That's the problem. I have no clue who he is." Kind of one-sided KyoHaru - One-shot


_Stalk Unexpected_

_By Meganes Ultimate Fangirl _

_One-shot_

There was something odd about Haruhi's new next door neighbor. She never saw him leave the house and his lights were always on at night, never in the day. She had yet to see his face and whenever she went over to meet him he was never there.

It started creeping her out when she went to her land lady to ask who it was and all she could supply was that her new neighbor was a male who had offered her extra money to keep him anonymous from the other tenants.

"Ha~ru~hi!" Tamaki yelled, pulling her out of her thoughts once again. "What's wrong with my darling daughter?!"

"Eh?" she mumbled, staring at her sempai blankly.

"What's bothering you, my daughter?!" he exclaimed.

"Nothing," Haruhi replied, turning back to the homework she had abandoned when she had started staring off in space. It wasn't really _nothing_. It was her neighbor. Last night when she'd looked out the window she had seen the curtain covering his window again. She was sure that whoever it was had been watching her.

"Ha~ru~hiiiiii!" Tamaki whined.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Tamaki-sempai, I'm fine!" She picked up her things and packed them away in her bag before leaving in annoyance.

–

A limo pulled up next to her as she was walking home. Haruhi rolled her eyes and ignored it. When the window rolled down she glared at it. "Tamaki-sempai I'm pe–!"

"Somehow, I'm not convinced of that, Haruhi." Her voice ceased immediately realizing that it wasn't Tamaki but instead his dark-haired best friend.

"What do you want, Kyoya-sempai?" she asked with slight annoyance.

"Just wondering what's bothering you," he answered innocently. She stopped dead in her tracks and narrowed her eyes at him. Why the hell was he so concerned? Wait, this was Kyoya she was talking about. He had to snoop his way into everyone's business. Granted, he would probably just figure it out later so she might as well get it over with and tell him.

Still, she hesitated. "It's... my neighbor," she mumbled reluctantly, rubbing the nape of her neck with her hand.

"Who is this neighbor?" he asked calmly. Haruhi glared at him. Nosy, rich bastard. He smirked and opened the car door for her. She slid into the seat, albeit reluctantly.

"That's the problem. I have no clue who he is," she muttered as he ordered the driver to take them to the Fujioka residence, "He's never there during the day but his lights are on at night. Whenever I go over to greet him, he's not there. It's like he's not actually there." She wasn't used to this – sharing her problems with Kyoya. It was certainly an odd experience. "And the other night, I could've sworn he was... watching me."

He was nodding in thought. "I could look into it if you want." Her eyes narrowed suspiciously immediately. What merit did he get from helping her?

"What do you want?" she asked. Enough dawdling. Time to get to the chase.

"What do you mean, Haruhi?"

"You rarely ever do anything unless there's some merit in it for you," she stated before repeating her previous question, "What do you want?"

He feigned hurt for a moment. "I just want to make sure that you're safe. I'd hate to think about how the rest of the club might react and how our profits would be affected if something happened to you." Inside, he knew there was another reason, but he wasn't about to tell her what it was.

She still didn't believe it, but she gave in anyway. "Alright," she grumbled, "Thank you, Kyoya-sempai." He nodded and pulled out his laptop as they pulled up to her apartment complex.

"And Haruhi," he added. She looked back at him from where she was now standing outside the car. "Be careful and watch yourself." She nodded, looking confused before she shut the door and ran inside. Kyoya glanced up at the window of her neighbor.

He already knew who it was.

"Drive," he commanded.

–

"Tamaki," he stated blankly to her. "It's Tamaki."

"Eh?" she asked with wide eyes. "Why–?"

"Idiot probably thought that he'd be able to be closer to his 'darling daughter' if he lived next door," Kyoya muttered, snorting sarcastically.

"Ahh," she mumbled, hitting her face with her hand. "Baka."

–

Later that night, Kyoya called Tachibana, "Alright, I think she's off the trail."

–

**A/N: Kyoya sometimes seems like the kind of creepy stalker neighbor like this. And of course, he'd find a way to blame it on someone else. We all know it's true. **

**Anyway, this was another prompt from Kiriyu-chan: That annoying next door neighbor who keeps weird hours and is apparently nocturnal. It went differently than I thought it would but this is what happens when I write on prompts. **


End file.
